


Transcendance

by ChoiceorDestiny



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Chaos, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gunplay, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Love/Hate, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mobsters, Movie: The Dark Knight (2008), Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Post-Movie: The Dark Knight (2008), Romance, Sadism, Violent Sex, becauseitsthejokerduh, butnotbetweenthemaincharacters
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiceorDestiny/pseuds/ChoiceorDestiny
Summary: Ada Britan est une une franco-américaine qui vient d'emménager à Gotham, capitale du crime aux Etats-Unis, d'où était originaire son père. Cela, vingt-deux mois après l'arrestation du désormais très célèbre et infâme Joker, à l'heure actuelle toujours prisonnier à l'asile d'Arkham. Le dénommé Batman, justicier de Gotham, est quant à lui porté disparu depuis le décès d'Harvey Dent, dont on l'accuse d'être le meurtrier. Mais, rapidement, le statut quo est bousculé, l'anarchie s'installe, le chaos se répand, car l'autoproclamé roi de Gotham fait son grand retour sur la scène criminelle. Et c'est bien connu, tous les rois ont besoin d'une reine pour régner à leurs côtés.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Recommencer à zéro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Transcendance (ENG VERSION)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144072) by [ChoiceorDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiceorDestiny/pseuds/ChoiceorDestiny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham a une nouvelle habitante ! Qu'est-ce que la ville a en réserve pour elle ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'elle a en réserve pour la ville ?

Ada Britan, l'air exténuée, poussa un soupir soulagé en quittant l'aéroport de Gotham après plus de onze heures de vol, sa valise roulant à ses côtés tandis que pendait au travers de son torse son étui à ordinateur portable. C'étaient là les seuls effets personnels que la jeune femme de 25 ans s'était permis d'emmener avec elle lorsqu'elle avait décidé de tout quitter, suite au décès brutal de ses parents dans un accident de voiture, afin de commencer une nouvelle vie, ailleurs. 

Cet ailleurs était donc Gotham, ville d'où était originaire son père, un américain de bonne famille avec l'argent et les relations qui allaient avec. Ada découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie de ses yeux verts-bruns cette ville gangrenée par le crime, où son père avait toujours refusé qu'elle mette les pieds, justement à cause de cette réputation. Ce dernier faisait en revanche régulièrement la navette entre Aix-en-Provence en France, d'où était originaire la mère d'Ada et où toute la petite famille vivait jusque-là, et Gotham pour son travail dans le droit notarial international. Il avait, en effet, des clients prestigieux partout dans le sud de la France ainsi que parmi l'élite de l'infâme Gotham et ses environs. 

Malgré ces fréquents voyages, ce dernier ne parlait jamais de ce qui se produisait lorsqu'il revenait sur les lieux de sa naissance, hormis pour dire que ses affaires s'étaient bien déroulées. Et pour cause : ses parents l'avaient renié suite à son mariage avec la mère d'Ada, qu'ils jugeaient d'une classe sociale bien inférieure à celle de leur fils et inadaptée à devenir son épouse. Ces bourgeois, descendants des premiers colons américains, qui venaient du vieil argent, ne se voyaient clairement pas avec une bru prolétaire, qu'elle fusse une artiste peintre reconnue ou non. Autant dire que le fruit de cet amour interdit n'avait jamais connu ses grands-parents paternels, et ne comptait pas aller se présenter à eux à présent qu'elle allait vivre beaucoup plus proche d'eux. Ada ignorait même si ces derniers avaient été mis au courant du décès de leur fils, trois mois auparavant. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils ne l'apprendraient pas d'elle. 

Immédiatement, à peine avait-elle mis un pied sur le trottoir, que Ada s'approcha d'un taxi à l'arrêt dont le chauffeur attendait le client en fumant une cigarette, hors de l'habitacle. Dans un anglais parfait, un des avantages d'avoir des parents de nationalités différentes, celle-ci lui demanda s'il était disponible afin de la transporter où elle souhaitait se rendre. L'homme, un noir américain bedonnant, acquiesça avant d'écraser sa cigarette et de s'emparer du seul bagage de la jeune femme pour le mettre dans son coffre, tandis que cette dernière s'installait à l'arrière du véhicule jaune criard. Quand le chauffeur fut derrière son volant, il demanda à la brune aux cheveux courts où elle souhaitait qu'il la dépose, et cette dernière sorti de la poche de son jean troué un papier sur lequel était griffonnée une adresse, qu'elle lui récita. Puis, ils prirent la route.

Le conducteur et la jeune femme débutèrent une conversation amicale durant le trajet, le premier souhaitant savoir d'où venait Ada car il ne reconnaissait pas son léger accent, et celle-ci lui demandant ce qu'il faisait bon faire à Gotham ces jours-ci. L'homme lui indiqua les meilleurs lieux de loisirs, selon lui, mais également ceux qu'elle devait éviter. Tout un quartier faisait partie de cette catégorie. Une ville dans la ville où les criminels et la pauvreté régnaient en maîtres, appelée East End. Par chance, ce n'était pas là que se rendait à présent la jeune orpheline. Non, celle-ci avait rendez-vous à l'agence de location qui lui avait déniché son nouvel appartement, en plein cœur du Vieux Gotham, donnant sur le Cathedral Square, afin que l'agent immobilier qui s'était occupée de son dossier puisse lui donner les clefs de son nouveau chez-soi. 

Quand elle y fut, elle demanda à son chauffeur de bien vouloir l'attendre quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle récupère celles-ci et effectue les dernières formalités avant de pouvoir emménager. Quinze minutes plus tard, la brunette ressortit de l'agence avec un trousseau de clefs en poche et remonta dans le taxi, qui la conduisit à sa nouvelle adresse. Quand elle fut enfin arrivée à sa destination finale, devant un immeuble à six étages en briques rouges usées par le temps, le conducteur du taxi lui demanda une centaine de dollars, qu'elle lui remit sans sourciller. En effet, Ada était riche. Non pas qu'elle l'ait été de naissance, au contraire de son père, mais elle avait toujours été de la classe moyenne supérieure et, à présent que ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, elle avait hérité de tous leurs biens – qu'elle avait vendu – ainsi que des quelques millions d'euros de leur assurance vie. C'était bien assez d'argent pour lui durer toute son existence. 

Non pas que Ada souhaitait s'appuyer uniquement sur cet argent pour vivre, simplement, avec seulement deux années de doctorat en sociologie en poche, deux ans de master et trois années de licence de validés, elle savait que ses chances de trouver un travail autre que serveuse dans un restaurant étaient minces. Tout du moins, c'était le cas en France. Elle ignorait même si ses diplômes avaient un équivalent aux États-Unis. C'était probablement le cas, mais Ada ne s'était pas renseignée, hâtive comme elle avait été de quitter sa ville natale afin de fuir tous les souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, qu'elle recelait.

Finalement, les chemins d'Ada et du chauffeur de taxi, qu'elle avait appris s'appeler Ben, se séparèrent et la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'entrée du vieil immeuble dans lequel elle pénétra, après en avoir ouvert la très lourde porte d'entrée. Elle monta ensuite trois étages sans trop de tracas, même avec sa valise à la main, et se stoppa devant l'appartement dont elle était à présent la locataire, dans lequel elle entra après en avoir ouvert les trois serrures. Là, elle découvrit un grand espace ouvert qui donnait sur d'immenses fenêtres à carreaux moyens, qui laissaient pénétrer la douce lueur d'un jour d'automne dans la pièce vide. La vue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ce n'était qu'un pan de mur d'un autre immeuble mais, malgré tout, celui-ci était suffisamment éloigné pour permettre à la lumière du jour de se répandre dans l'espace qu'allait bientôt investir Ada.

Après avoir clôt la porte derrière elle, et abandonné valise comme étui à ordinateur portable contre le béton ciré du sol, celle-ci s'avança plus avant dans la pièce pour en admirer tous les recoins, qui étaient encore plus charmants en vrai que sur les photos fournies par l'agence immobilière. Quand elle entra dans l'une des deux chambres que possédait l'appartement, la plus grande, elle y découvrit un matelas encore emballé dans sa housse posé à terre, qu'elle avait commandé à l'avance et dont l'agence s'était chargée de l'acheminer jusqu'ici afin qu'elle ait au moins un lit – ou ce qui en faisait office – lors de son arrivée à Gotham. Harassée, Ada décida d'aller se coucher immédiatement, sans même se nourrir au préalable, tant la fatigue l'accablait. Elle faisait en effet partie de ces gens qui ne parvenaient pas à dormir en avion, et n'avait donc presque pas fermé l’œil de tout le vol pour l'amener de France jusqu'ici. Avec des mouvements rendus lents et maladroits par l'épuisement, la jeune femme déballa son matelas sur lequel elle s'effondra rapidement.

Elle dormit à peine sa tête toucha sa couche de fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est ma première fanfic, alors soyez indulgents avec moi svp, surtout que je suis loin d'être une experte dans l'univers de Batman. Je suis juste une amoureuse des films de Nolan et fascinée par le Joker de H.L. Ce dernier, ainsi que les autres personnages hormis mon OC pourraient s'avérer OOC sur les bords, mais je vais essayer de rester au maximum proche de la façon dont ils sont joués et écrits dans The Dark Knight. Par ailleurs, ce film et le précédent sont canons, je ne suis pas sûre concernant le troisième en revanche car je ne sais pas sur quelle période de temps va se dérouler cette fanfic. *haussement d'épaules* Et, bien évidemment, je ne possède aucun personnage autre que mon OC et encore moins l'univers de Batman. 
> 
> De plus, la note pourra évoluer en fonction de la tournure que prendra l'histoire (car oui, elle s'écrit pratiquement toute seule haha).
> 
> XOXO  
> Alie - ChoiceorDestiny


	2. Exploration et explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada découvre son quartier et apprend une nouvelle explosive !

Ada ouvrit les yeux, bouffis par un lourd sommeil, un mois après son emménagement dans son nouveau lieu de vie. Elle bailla et s'étira langoureusement, décidant de se prélasser quelques minutes de plus avant de quitter son lit. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Finalement, après avoir consulté ses réseaux sociaux sur son portable, répondu à ses quelques amis qui avaient essayé de la joindre et s'être suffisamment réveillée, elle se leva pour démarrer sa journée. Sur pilote automatique, elle quitta sa chambre, nouvellement meublée et décorée, pour se rendre dans la cuisine où elle se fit un café, qu'elle ne tarda pas à boire sur son petit canapé vert canard devant les informations, diffusées sur Gotham City News, plus communément abrégé en GCN. Pour une ville pourrie jusqu'à l'os par le crime, le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était plutôt calme. Trompeusement calme, rectifia Ada en son fort intérieur alors qu'au même moment des sirènes de police retentirent bruyamment dans son quartier, avant de s'éloigner. La jeune femme s'habituait encore à les entendre en continu de jour comme de nuit, car Gotham City ne dormait jamais. Et les gangsters non plus, visiblement. 

Finalement, après avoir fait le tour des informations, la jeune femme décida d'aller se promener car la journée était jeune – il était à peine 8 heures du matin – et qu'elle semblait, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Ada en ville, belle. En effet, comme elle l'avait découvert, Gotham était rarement ensoleillée à cause non seulement de la couche nuageuse permanente qui semblait recouvrir la ville mais également de la pollution atmosphérique, plus épaisse qu'une purée de pois. C'était comme si la gangrène criminelle qui rongeait les bas-fonds de la ville se répercutait sur la couleur du ciel. Ada trouvait cela poétique, mais elle avait toujours été un peu bizarre, trouvant de la beauté là où aux yeux des autres, il n'y en avait pas. 

Après s'être vêtue, chaudement car l'automne battait son plein à présent, la jeune femme quitta son appartement, dont elle verrouilla toutes les serrures par deux fois – on était jamais trop prudent dans cette ville, même si elle vivait dans un quartier plutôt bien fréquenté. Puis, elle partit en vadrouille, afin de découvrir un peu plus ledit quartier, qu'elle avait déjà commencé à arpenter à plusieurs reprises au cours du mois écoulé. Vers 10 heures, son estomac grogna et elle partit à la recherche d'un coffee shop. Ada avait toujours du mal à manger au réveil, mais à l'approche de déjeuner, inévitablement, son ventre faisait connaître sa faim. Quand elle eut en main une viennoiserie des plus appétissantes, elle quitta Bakery and Barney pour se rendre à Cathedral Square, où elle dévora son petit déjeuner, assise sur les marches de la cathédrale principale de Gotham. Puis, par curiosité, elle pénétra dans cette dernière, qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorée. 

Une fois ses yeux acclimatés à la faible luminosité du lieu de culte, Ada s'avança jusqu'au centre de l’édifice gothique, posant son regard partout et nulle part à la fois, évitant de s'attarder sur les quelques fidèles en prière. En effet, la pratique de la dévotion envers un dieu en lequel la jeune femme ne croyait pas la rendait toujours singulièrement mal à l'aise. Finalement, après plus d'une demi-heure de déambulation, Ada quitta la cathédrale sans précipitation et fut aveuglée quelques instants par le soleil qui approchait de son zénith. Après avoir retrouvé la vue, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer faire quelques recherches concernant sa potentielle poursuite d'études mais également d'essayer de trouver une équivalence à ses diplômes durement acquis. Être oisive ne lui convenait pas, et elle envisageait mal de finir ses jours en éternelles balades, aussi agréables fussent-elles. 

Une fois arrivée chez elle, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau, sur lequel trônait son ordinateur portable, qu'elle alluma avant de s'installer sur la chaise à roulettes qui n'attendait qu'elle. Puis, elle se lança dans des recherches approfondies. Elle découvrit rapidement qu'il existait bien une université à Gotham, une institution de plusieurs siècles renommée dans tous les États-Unis. Chère, aussi. En surfant sur son site internet, Ada trouva rapidement ce qu'elle recherchait. Il y avait bien une filière en sociologie qui existait. En poursuivant ses recherches, la brunette tomba sans difficulté sur les différents programmes de cette dernière, qui lui plurent immédiatement. Il y avait tant de choix de matières que l'orpheline en eut la tête qui tourna. Elle n'avait jamais été très enthousiasmée par le milieu scolaire avant d'arriver à la fac, où elle avait pu étudier nombre de sujets passionnants, bien qu'elle avait toujours eu des facilités d'apprentissage. Se diriger vers la sociologie avait été une évidence ; elle avait toujours eu un don pour l'observation et l'analyse des comportements humains en société. Ses parents avaient été perplexes quant à son choix d'études, mais encourageants, comme toujours. Ada n'avait jamais pris la peine de leur expliquer le pourquoi de cette décision, et ils n'avaient jamais demandé. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle avait toujours aimé chez eux, leur absence de jugement et leur confiance en elle et en ses choix. 

Pour échapper à la réminiscence de temps révolus, la brune éteignit son ordinateur portable une heure et demie après l'avoir allumé, mais pas avant d'avoir noté le numéro de la directrice de l'équivalent de ce qui en France ce serait appelé le département de sciences humaines. Voyant l'heure du déjeuner approcher, elle décida d'appeler plus tard dans l'après-midi, lorsque celle-ci serait disponible. En attendant, Ada se prépara de quoi manger et déjeuna sans précipitation. Puis, voyant que l'heure n'avait pas autant avancé qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, elle alla s'installer à son bureau, de l'un des tiroirs duquel elle sortit un carnet à croquis, déjà bien entamé, avant de le feuilleter jusqu'à trouver une page blanche et granuleuse sur laquelle elle se mit à esquisser le Cathedral Square de mémoire. Quand sonna 14 heures, elle se munit de son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'une certaine Evelyn Johnson. Il y eut trois sonneries avant que cette dernière ne décroche.

— Oui ?  
— Bonjour, je parle bien à madame Johnson ? demanda Ada, avec plus d'assurance qu'elle ne le ressentait ; les coups de file la rendaient toujours nerveuse.  
— C'est moi-même. Quelle est la raison de votre appel ?  
— Je m'appelle Ada Britan, je viens d'emménager à Gotham depuis la France et je suis très intéressée pour intégrer votre université, plus particulièrement votre département. Je vous appelle donc pour avoir de plus amples renseignements. lui expliqua la brunette.  
— Vraiment ? Oh, nous serions ravis de vous accueillir sein de notre université. s’enthousiasma la femme à l'autre bout du fil. Je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous cette semaine, jeudi disons... à 15 heures, à mon bureau, afin que nous puissions discuter plus en détails de votre désir d'intégrer notre institution. poursuivit-elle.  
— Ça me convient. lui répondit Ada du tac-au-tac, car son emploi du temps était loin d'être chargé ces jours-ci.  
— Vous avez besoin que je vous explique comment trouver mon bureau ? lui demanda Evelyn Johnson. Il est dans le bâtiment E, aile est.  
— Non ça ira, merci. J'ai trouvé une carte sur le site internet de votre université qui me guidera très bien.  
— Dans ce cas je vous dis à jeudi mademoiselle. conclut l'autre femme et Ada lui répondit en nature, avant de couper court à l'appel. 

Une bonne chose de faite. 

Ada passa le reste de l'après-midi à dessiner, encore et encore, jamais satisfaite du rendu de ses esquisses ce qui était habituel chez elle. Puis, lorsque vint le soir, elle se commanda à manger car elle n'avait pas l'envie de cuisiner et, en attendant le livreur, se mit devant les informations à nouveau. Immédiatement, elle comprit que quelque chose s'était produit. Le logo Breaking News était affiché en grand en haut à droite de l'écran, en lettres capitales et en gras, aussi rouge que du sang. Et, avant même d'entendre ce que le journaliste racontait, Ada put lire ce qui était affiché dans le bandeau d'informations de la chaîne de télévision : « Le Joker s'est évadé ». Abasourdie, il fallut quelques instants à la jeune femme pour entendre le journaliste déblatérer sur ce qu'il s'était produit.

— … suite à un premier décompte, il y a une dizaine de morts et une trentaine de blessés. Le Joker s'est échappé de l'asile d'Arkham en provoquant une émeute, neutralisant les gardes à l'aide des autres prisonniers ainsi qu'un groupe d'hommes de main. Une explosion qui a ravagé l'établissement psychiatrique s'est produite une fois le clown et une vingtaine d'autres patients disparus dans la nature. Pour l'instant, nous ignorons qui, en dehors du Joker, s'est évadé. Mais la police nous informe que nous devons les considérer comme armés et dangereux. Le commissaire Gordon, arrivé sur les lieux il y a plus d'une heure maintenant, demande instamment à tous les citoyens de Gotham de rester chez eux. Une source policière nous a par ailleurs informés qu'un couvre-feu devrait être instauré dès cette nuit, et pour une durée indéterminée... 

Ada coupa le son du téléviseur, plongée dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu parler du Joker. Son père lui avait peut-être interdit de venir à Gotham de son vivant, et avait même refusé d'en parler, mais rien ne l'avait empêchée de s'abonner à la newsletter du Gotham Times pour en savoir plus sur cette ville tant redoutée. Lorsque le Joker était apparu sur le devant de la scène criminelle, faisant la une, la jeune femme avait été fascinée. C'était un homme frappant, les cicatrices et le maquillage clownesque n'étant qu'une infime partie de ce qui le rendait unique en son genre. Il était intelligent, très intelligent, sadique et sans pitié. Il n'avait pas de morale, et paraissait au premier abord erratique dans ses actions. Pourtant, tout était toujours sous contrôle, il avait toujours un coup d'avance que ce soit sur Batman ou sur le GCPD. Mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un criminel ordinaire, loin de là. Il prospérait dans l'anarchie et le chaos, au contraire des autres gangsters de Gotham, qui préféraient l'ordre – leur ordre – et mettaient l'argent au dessus de tout, oubliant au passage que quelques billets vert ne procurait qu'un pouvoir de façade. Le vrai pouvoir, Ada le savait fort bien pour l'avoir étudié en cours à la fac, résidait dans la peur que l'on pouvait instaurer chez les autres. Le pouvoir était l'imprévisibilité, le charisme que l'on exsudait, la fascination que l'on exerçait. Et le Joker était la personnification de ce pouvoir. 

Le téléphone de la doctorante sonna brusquement et elle sursauta, avant de s'en saisir et de décrocher. C'était le livreur qui patientait en bas de son immeuble. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle arrivait tout de suite et partit à sa rencontre. Elle passa ensuite le reste de la soirée devant les informations, à écouter des reporters dire qu'ils ne savaient rien, et à observer les différentes photos du Joker diffusée en direct, comme si quiconque dans Gotham ne savait pas déjà à quoi il ressemblait. Elle s'abreuva de son image, tant et si bien que son visage s'imprima derrière sa rétine et qu'il la poursuivit jusque dans ses songes cette nuit-là. 

Ce furent de beaux et terribles rêves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, toujours pas de Joker à l'horizon ! Au moins est-il évoqué ! Ne vous impatientez pas, il arrive bientôt, plus vite que vous ne le pensez. ;) 
> 
> J'espère que votre lecture est agréable. 
> 
> XOXO  
> Alie - ChoiceorDestiny


	3. Clown et roi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada prend son avenir en main et fait une rencontre inattendue.

Jeudi arriva sans prévenir mais Ada s'était préparée à son entretien avec Evelyn Johnson et n'éprouvait aucune nervosité à la perspective de cette première rencontre. Elle espérait simplement ne pas se perdre sur le campus de la Gotham University, mais elle s'était munie avant de quitter son appartement pour monter dans un taxi d'une carte de ce dernier qu'elle avait imprimée quelques jours auparavant, alors tout ne pouvait que bien se dérouler. La jeune femme regarda la ville défiler devant ses yeux alors qu'elle quittait Downtown pour Midtown. Elle était impressionnée par l'homogénéité de la ville qui ne se départait pas de son style gothique, tout en incluant ci et là des touches plus modernes : une tour futuriste ou encore un starbucks bien contemporain, pour ne citer qu'eux. Son chauffeur de taxi déposa Ada à l'entrée ouest du campus de l'université de Gotham et elle sortit immédiatement sa carte de son sac à dos pour se repérer sur le plan. Quand elle fut plus ou moins certaine de la direction à suivre, elle s'engagea dans le dédale de vieilles bâtisses, croisant des centaines d'étudiants au passage. 

Finalement, la jeune femme déboucha sur un grand édifice qui, sur sa carte, était indiqué comme étant le bâtiment E que recherchait cette dernière. Elle y pénétra, se rendant immédiatement dans l'aile est de celui-ci comme le lui avait indiqué Evelyn Johnson au téléphone. Ada posa les yeux sur chaque porte qu'elle croisait, y recherchant le nom de celle qu'elle était venue voir, jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne et toquer. On l'invita immédiatement à entrer, alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Là, elle se retrouva dans une pièce de taille moyenne, encadrée de plusieurs étagères remplies à ras-bord de corbeilles à courrier et autres classeurs. Un grand bureau où s'entassaient divers documents prenait la majorité de la place dans la pièce, où perçait un filet de lumière de l'unique fenêtre qu'elle possédait, derrière lequel se trouvait une quinquagénaire à l'air strict, qui se démenti lorsqu'un sourire vint éclairer son visage vieillissant. 

— Vous devez être Ada, asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une étrangère souhaite s'inscrire dans notre université ! 

Obéissante, quand elle voulait l'être, Ada s'assit et offrit un sourire en retour de celui qui lui était adressé, avant de prendre la parole à son tour. 

— Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer également madame Johnson. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas exactement une étrangère, j'ai la double nationalité. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accordé de votre temps, surtout dans un si court préavis. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de votre université, de grands esprits ont été formés ici et je souhaite faire partie de ceux-là, si vous m'en donnez la chance. 

Certes, la jeune femme exagérait peut-être un peu, mais si elle voulait qu'on accepte sa candidature dans le département de sociologie alors que le semestre avait déjà débuté, elle devait mettre un peu de sucre sur son beurre. 

— Oh vraiment ? Je suis contente d'entendre que notre institution a si bonne presse auprès des grands esprits de demain. Vous m'avez dit au téléphone que vous souhaitiez avoir plus d'informations concernant mon département et les cursus qu'il propose, est-ce exact ?  
— Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Voilà ma situation... 

Et Ada lui expliqua, en long, en large et en travers. N'omettant rien et insufflant tout de la passion qui l'animait pour la science humaine qu'était la sociologie, expliquant qu'elle souhaitait obtenir des équivalences pour ses diplômes mais également poursuivre et achever son cursus ici, à Gotham. Evelyn Johnson lui fournit de la documentation – que Ada enfourna prestement dans son sac à dos – et la renseigna du mieux qu'elle put, lui assurant que, bien que le semestre avait déjà débuté, elle pouvait tout à fait prendre le train en marche car elle n'avait loupé que trois semaines de cours. Après une quarantaine de minutes de discussion, la jeune femme remercia encore son aînée pour son temps et lui promit d'étudier tous les documents qu'elle lui avait fourni avant de prendre la moindre décision concernant son avenir. Puis, elle quitta le bureau d'Evelyn Johnson avec un sentiment d'accomplissement.

Une fois dehors, la brunette entreprit de retrouver le chemin par lequel elle était venue pour quitter les méandres du campus de l’université de Gotham mais dût bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : malgré sa carte, elle s'était perdue. Avec un haussement d'épaules pour saluer cette réalisation, Ada marcha tout droit, se disant que c'était encore le meilleur moyen de trouver une sortie. Et cela fonctionna. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans une grande rue, bordée de nombreuses ruelles et, décidant de faire un peu d'exploration dans ce quartier qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore avant d'appeler un taxi pour la ramener chez elle, elle s'engouffra dans la première ruelle qu'elle vit. Pendant dix minutes elle navigua d'impasses en rues interminables, observant tout de l'architecture si particulière à Gotham, dont elle avait appris après quelques recherches, que la ville devait à un célèbre architecte de la région, un certain Cyrus Pinkney qui avait vécu au cours du XIXe siècle. Ce dernier, disait l'article que Ada avait lu, avait été engagé par le juge Solomon Wayne, ancêtre du très sulfureux Bruce Wayne, pour créer ce qui s’appellerait plus tard le « Style Gotham ». Aussi riche culturellement et historiquement qu'était la ville d'Aix-en-Provence où Ada avait grandi, elle pâlissait en comparaison de celle de Gotham City – tout du moins, de l'humble avis de la jeune femme. 

Soudain, elle entendit une voiture se stopper abruptement dans une rue perpendiculaire à la sienne et, curieuse par nature, elle s'approcha du véhicule. Bientôt, des voix d'hommes se firent entendre et, lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle de la ruelle dont elle venait, Ada se retrouva face à un spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Il y avait effectivement des hommes, tous vêtus différemment mais avec un point commun : ils portaient des masques de clown. Tous, sauf un, qui n'en avait clairement pas besoin, au vue du maquillage épais qui recouvrait tout son visage et qui le distinguait comme un clown lui-même. 

Le Joker. 

Il se tenait là, aboyant des ordres à ses hommes de main qui se pressaient autour de lui pour vider de son contenu la camionnette de laquelle ils étaient sortis, pour en remplir une autre – celle-ci, aux vitres teintées – de gros sacs noirs. Médusée, Ada demeura figée au milieu de l'allée, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle se retrouve en sa présence, dans une ville qui comptait plus de 9 millions d'habitants ? Presque aucune. Et pourtant... 

Soudain, l'un des hommes interpella son patron, pointant du doigt la jeune femme et ce dernier se retourna pour la fixer, avec une intensité que même la distance qui les séparait ne parvenait pas à amoindrir. Ada eut l'impression de se retrouver sous le regard d'un prédateur en chasse et la chair de poule gagna tout son corps. Elle n'avait pas peur, réalisa-t-elle, bien au contraire. Elle se sentait... exaltée. Elle ressentait une sensation comparable à celle qu'elle avait éprouvé lors de son baptême de saut à l'élastique, deux ans auparavant, un cadeau de ses parents pour marquer le coup pour ses vingt-trois ans. A nouveau, être au centre de l'attention de cet homme, c'était comme tomber dans le vide à une vitesse vertigineuse, sauf que cette fois, elle se précipitait vers le sol sans filet et qu'elle avait de grandes chances de s'y écraser. 

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, le criminel le plus connu de tout Gotham s'avança vers Ada, sans doute pour l'intimider et, bientôt, il avait franchi la dizaine de mètres qui les séparaient. Mais la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bronché. N'importe qui d'autre serait parti en courant depuis longtemps, mais elle était bien consciente qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de détraqué chez elle. Ce n'était pas une absence pure et simple de peur, mais une attirance magnétique pour le danger. Et qui y avait-il de plus dangereux à l'heure actuelle que le Joker ? 

Quand il se stoppa, il le fit à un cheveu d'elle, à tel point qu'elle sentait sa poitrine monter et descendre contre la sienne. Il ne connaissait vraisemblablement pas la notion d’espace personnel. Sans s'en formaliser, Ada releva la tête pour croiser son regard et son souffle se coupa. A la télévision, ou en photo, ses yeux lui étaient toujours apparus noirs de jais, aussi obscurs qu'une nuit sans lune et transmettant un tout aussi mauvais présage. Mais en réalité, ça n'aurait pas été faire justice à leur couleur que de les qualifier de manière aussi simpliste. Ses iris étaient de la teinte la plus obscure d'acajou, traversée par des filaments dorés presque imperceptibles au premier regard. Ada remarqua soudain combien ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et se perdit dedans quelques instants, se demandant si les siennes reflétaient celles de l'homme qui la jaugeait, avant de déplacer son regard sur tout son visage peinturluré. Inévitablement, elle s'arrêta sur ses cicatrices qui lui donnaient un sourire perpétuel. 

Avant de réaliser son geste, elle leva la main gauche en direction de ces dernières mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse les atteindre, une poigne de fer enserra son avant-bras, si fort que cela lui fit mal. Elle se figea avant de replonger son regard dans celui du roi de Gotham. Elle y lut comme une perplexité doublée de frustration et de colère. Elle ne sut pas quelle expression il vit sur son visage en retour, mais sa prise se desserra au bout de quelques instants, juste assez pour que la jeune femme puisse poursuivre son mouvement. Elle survola alors du bout du pouce les bords déchiquetés du tissu cicatriciel au coin de sa bouche, avant de précautionneusement faire de même du bout de ses cinq doigts avec sa joue. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras, comme s'il était effrayé qu'elle lui porte un coup. Non. Pas effrayé. Comme si il s'y attendait. Son expression se fit encore plus confuse, incertain de comment agir avec elle. Elle-même l'ignorait.

— Relâche la fille Joker et mets-toi à terre, les mains sur la tête ! Exécution ! tonna brusquement un membre des forces de l'ordre sur la droite de Ada, en pointant une arme sur eux, la faisant sursauter et détourner le regard de celui qui la gardait captive d'une prise lâche. 

Bien assez tôt, elle porta de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du criminel en face d'elle, pour se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard tout ce temps. A mesure que les secondes s’égrenaient, le policier perdait patience et s'agitait de plus en plus, mais le Joker semblait imperturbable, comme s'il ne ressentait pas la tension qui menaçait d'étouffer Ada. Pour autant, à nouveau, elle n'avait pas peur. Tout du moins, pas comme elle aurait dû. Visiblement à bout de nerfs, l'homme qui les visait de son arme de poing s'exclama : 

— J'ai dit à terre ! Les mains sur l-

Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, l'homme en face de Ada lui avait tiré dessus sans même lui jeter un regard, semblait-il aussi fasciné par la jeune femme qu'elle l'était par lui. Cette dernière sut qu'il avait touché sa cible en entendant un cri de douleur émaner de la gorge du policier et celui-ci s'écrouler au sol. C'était surréaliste. On aurait dit un rêve éveillé, ou une expérience hors du corps pour la doctorante. Elle eut une pensée fugace pour l'homme touché par balle, se demandant si son état était grave et s'il avait de la famille qui le pleurerait s'il advenait à mourir en service. Mais ce ne fut que cela : une pensée fugace. La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres pour demander – quoi ? - attirant l'attention du Joker sur ces dernières, ce qui sembla le tirer du charme qui le maintenait jusque-là envoûté. Toujours sans lui dire un mot, ce dernier fit demi-tour, entraînant Ada – dont il tenait toujours le bras – dans son élan et cette dernière se résolu à suivre le mouvement. Ou, plutôt, ne pensa même pas à résister. 

— Hey patron, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette minette ? interrogea l'un des malfrats à destination du Joker, avant de poursuivre en ces termes, qui firent naître pour la première fois de la peur dans le cœur de Ada : C'est pour qu'on puisse jouer avec ? 

Pour toute réponse, celui à qui il avait adressé la parole leva son arme qu'il pointa en plein milieu du front de l'homme de main, à qui il adressa un regard que la jeune femme découvrit, cette fois, vraiment noir.

— D'autres questions stupides ? exigea de savoir le Joker et Ada frissonna au son graveleux de sa voix, ce qu'il sentit grâce à leur contact prolongé, à en juger par le regard en biais furtif qu'il lui adressa.  
— Non patron, lui répondit le violeur en herbe, une expression de pure terreur sur le visage.

Après quelques secondes de plus à le viser avec son pistolet, le plus infâme criminel de Gotham abaissa son arme avant de s'adresser à Ada en ces termes :

— Les dames d'abord. 

Puis, il fit un mouvement grandiloquent en direction de la fourgonnette, l'invitant à y entrer plutôt que l'y contraignant, même si la différence était plus que mince dans ce cas précis. Le contact de la main du Joker sur elle lui manqua instantanément lorsqu'il la relâcha, confiant qu'elle n'irait pas loin si elle essayait de fuir. Ce à quoi elle ne songea pas un instant. A la place, sans même hésiter, l'orpheline monta à l'arrière de la camionnette, rapidement suivie par le roi de Gotham et deux de ses hommes, qui refermèrent la porte coulissante derrière eux. Cela, tandis que les deux autres montaient à l'avant et démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roues. Il vint à l'esprit de la jeune femme qu'elle était beaucoup trop calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire enlever, mais là encore, avait-elle été enlevée si elle avait accepté d'accompagner le Joker et ses hommes de son plein gré ? 

Vraiment, songea cette dernière, j'ai quelques vis desserrées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa ! Voici la première apparition du Joker, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ;) J'envisage peut-être d'écrire du POV de J à un moment donné, mais je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur de la complexité du personnage... C'est à réfléchir, je suppose.
> 
> XOXO  
> Alie - ChoiceorDestiny


	4. Quelle journée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada fait des tours de voiture tandis que le Joker apprend à la connaître.

La fourgonnette roula pendant un temps indéterminé, mais suffisamment longtemps pour que Ada comprenne qu'ils avaient quitté Midtown depuis un bail. Une nervosité rampante avait commencé à courir sous l'épiderme de la jeune femme à mesure que le temps passait et que le Joker continuait de la fixer en silence, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction d'elle. Sans aucun doute, une crise de panique, des pleurs et des supplications de miséricorde. Mais Ada n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre son sang froid, ni de pleurer – elle ne l'avait même pas fait à l'enterrement de ses parents – et encore moins de supplier. Qui plus est, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement inquiétée par sa compagnie actuelle. 

Non pas qu'elle se faisait des illusions quant au fait que le Joker pouvait à tout instant décider de sa mort. Pour autant, comme toujours lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation qui lui échappait, Ada demeurait de marbre car elle avait la conscience aiguë de son impuissance et choisissait de suivre le courant, peu importait la destination de ce dernier. Si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, au moins mourrait elle avec panache. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se targuer de quitter ce monde de la main de quelqu'un d'aussi fascinant que le Joker – et il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de la brune qu'il la tuerait lui-même. Décéder dans son sommeil à un âge avancé n'avait jamais été une pensée paisible pour Ada ; alors si aujourd'hui devait être son jour, qu'il en soit ainsi. 

Finalement, la camionnette fini par se stopper et immédiatement, le Joker et ses hommes en sortirent. Comprenant que si elle ne faisait pas de même volontairement, l'un d'eux allait l'extraire du véhicule par la force, la jeune femme leur emboîta le pas. Elle se retrouva alors dans un environnement terne de bâtiments délabrés et visiblement abandonnés depuis longtemps. Toutefois, elle ne parvint pas à savoir si elle se trouvait dans l'East End ou dans les Narrows, les deux localisations lui ayant été rapportées comme étant des no go zones depuis longtemps abandonnées par les politiques publiques. 

— Emmenez l'argent à l'intérieur, ordonna le Joker à ses sbires et Ada comprit que les sacs qui encombraient la fourgonnette contenaient des billets vert à en avoir le vertige. 

Le Joker avait-il cambriolé une banque si peu de temps après son évasion d'Arkham ? Ou bien cet argent l'avait-il attendu sagement, depuis vingt-deux mois qu'il avait été emprisonné, dans un lieu tenu secret en prévision de cette fuite ? C'était plus probablement la première option, cela expliquerait que ses sous-fifres portaient leurs masques clownesques et que le flic de la ruelle ait été là, sans doute à sa poursuite. Ada ne croyait pas au hasard. Finalement, une fois ses hommes en marche vers l'un des entrepôts qui encerclaient la jeune femme, les lourds sacs pleins de billets en main, le Joker qui semblait incapable de la quitter du regard – ce qui ne manquait pas de provoquer des frissons à Ada – lui adressa la parole à nouveau. 

— Suis-moi. 

Sans demander son reste, la brunette le suivit lorsqu'il se détourna d'elle à la suite des ses sous-fifres pour pénétrer à son tour dans le bâtiment vétuste le plus proche d'eux. Là, Ada découvrit que ce dernier était certes proche de s'écrouler à cause de la rouille, mais n'était certainement pas abandonné pour autant. En effet, au centre de ce dernier se trouvaient une table imposante et des chaises dispersées autour, et flottait dans les airs une odeur de cigarette froide qui semblait imprégner l'endroit, et fit plisser le nez à la jeune femme. Les hommes de main du Joker ne tardèrent pas à déposer sur le seul meuble présent dans l'immense pièce les sacs qu'ils transportaient, se chamaillant pour une raison ou une autre, tandis que ce dernier s'emparait à nouveau du bras de Ada pour la tirer derrière lui, dans des escaliers qui semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer.

— Maintenant les garçons, grinça l'homme aux cheveux teints de vert en direction de ses sbires, soyez sages voulez-vous ? Je dois avoir une petite conversation avec la demoiselle ici et je détesterais être dérangé. Nous nous comprenons? 

Des « oui patron » peureux retentirent derrière la brune alors qu'elle atteignait le haut des escaliers et que le Joker l’entraînait dans une pièce au fond du couloir qui se dévoila devant elle. Puis, il pénétra dans cette dernière et Ada ne put que suivre. Quand ils furent à l'arrêt, le roi de Gotham relâcha sa prise sur la jeune femme, qui se retrouva soudain démunie, manquant la chaleur de cette grande main qu'elle avait sentie calleuse même au travers de son pull. Comme pour se réchauffer, elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse tandis que le Joker se dirigeai vers un bureau de fortune, du tiroir duquel il sortit deux verres et une bouteille de whisky. 

— Un petit remontant peut-être ? l'interrogea le clown sans attendre de réponse de sa part, lui versant déjà une bonne rasade d'alcool avant de s'approcher d'elle de nouveau et de lui tendre un verre. 

Elle s'empara de celui-ci avec hésitation, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Joker et une lueur sadique apparut dans son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était tombé sur lui dans cette ruelle. Cela fit se dire à Ada que c'était là sans doute la dernière expression que ses victimes voyaient sur son visage cicatrisé avant de mourir douloureusement. Pour autant, elle n'en fut pas effrayée. Aurait-elle osé se l'avouer, elle était même un peu... excitée ? Pour échapper à ce courant de pensée, la jeune femme trempa ses lèvres dans le whisky et le Joker acquiesça avec approbation, avant d'avaler une lampée d'alcool à son tour. 

— Tu sais chaton, l'interpella-t-il à nouveau sur le ton du badinage, ce n'est pas souvent que quiconque me regarde comme tu le fais. Je dirais même que ça n'arrive jamais. 

Il passait à présent de manière hiératique sa langue sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge, un tic sans aucun doute, et la jeune femme se demanda qu'elle goût avait son maquillage sous cette dernière. Était-ce aigre ? Pâteux ? Se recentrant sur la conversation en cours, la brune éloigna son regard des lèvres de son interlocuteur pour plonger ses yeux dans ses siens. 

— Comment est-ce que je te regarde ? lui demanda alors Ada, lui adressant la parole pour la première fois, la voix stable, curieuse de connaître la réponse car elle ignorait elle-même le regard qu'elle portait sur lui.  
— Sans dégoût, sans peur. Et comme si tu voulais me vénérer. lui répondit le Joker, en appuyant volontairement sur la prononciation de ce dernier mot, avec un accent grondant dans sa voix de baryton. 

Tout en parlant, ce dernier s'était encore rapproché de la jeune femme, ne laissant presque pas d'espace entre leurs torses, et fouillant son regard. A quelle fin, Ada n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être y recherchant une forme de malaise à cause de sa proximité ou de son affirmation. Toutefois, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il recherchait, à en juger par la frustration qui vint plisser son front et mettre des éclairs dans ses yeux. Avec brusquerie, il avala le reste de l'alcool dans son verre et se détourna de l'orpheline pour aller claquer celui-ci sur le bureau branlant, avec une telle force que Ada fut surprise qu'il ne se brise pas. 

— Bien, reprit le plus infâme criminel de Gotham en lui faisant face de nouveau, commençons par une question simple. Comment tu t'appelles ? 

Bien que sachant combien il était dangereux de révéler son identité à cet homme, car qui savait ce qu'il en ferait, la jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde à lui répondre avec, de plus, la certitude instinctive qu'il saurait si elle lui mentait. 

— Ada. Ada Britan.  
— Et d'où viens-tu, je ne reconnais pas ton joli accent ?  
— De France.  
— Intéressant, très intéressant. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu amener une française si loin de chez elle, qui plus est à Gotham. Tu fuis quelque chose Ada ? 

La façon doucereuse avec laquelle il prononça son prénom fit naître un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la concernée, la déconcentrant quelques instants, suffisamment longtemps pour agacer le Joker qui donna un coup violent contre la surface du bureau dans son dos pour attirer son attention. 

— Non, oui. Pas exactement. lui répondit immédiatement la jeune fille, consciente que si elle voulait rester en vie elle devait satisfaire son interlocuteur. Mes parents sont morts récemment et je voulais un nouveau départ.  
— Et pourquoi Gotham ? poursuivit le Joker, avec un calme trompeur.  
— C'était la ville natale de mon père. 

L'homme en face d'elle rejeta soudain la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire strident, sans humour, qui n'avait pour but que de mettre mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Elle ressentit bien quelque chose à l'écoute de cette fausse hilarité, mais ce n'était pas du malaise. A vrai dire, elle n'aurait su nommer ce que cela lui fit, exactement. 

— Et quelles sont tes premières impressions de Gotham ? lui demanda le Joker, après avoir cessé de rire hystériquement. 

Ada haussa les épaules avant même d'avoir intellectualisé le mouvement. 

— Eh bien, jusque-là je n'ai pas à me plaindre. La ville est sympa et la compagnie l'est aussi. 

Le Joker la regarda comme un hibou, avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau, cette fois, avec un amusement évident. Puis, il fit semblant d'essuyer une larme sous son œil avant de reprendre la parole, avec un ton presque tendre. 

— Oh, toi, tu es autre chose. 

— Merci, je suppose ? marmonna Ada avant de prendre une petite gorgée de sa boisson en grimaçant, qu'elle déposa ensuite sur le seul meuble autre que le bureau présent dans la pièce, à sa gauche.

Un sourire sinistre étira les lèvres du Joker, accentuant la proéminence de ses cicatrices déchiquetées, et cela, contre toute attente, fit naître des papillons dans le ventre de Ada. Il y avait vraiment un truc de détraqué chez elle. Avant que l'homme à la crinière verte ne puisse reprendre la parole, quelqu'un toqua à la porte fermée du bureau et ce dernier se renfrogna dangereusement. 

— Patron, on a un problème ! l'informa une voix masculine de l'autre côté du mur et le concerné se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte pour l'ouvrir brusquement, effrayant presque à mort son sous-fifre.  
— Quel genre de problème ? l'interrogea le clown, toute trace de légèreté envolée.  
— Jonny a écouté la fréquence des poulets, ils ont fait parler Steve et ils se dirigent par ici. 

Un frisson secoua Ada, tandis que tous les poils de son corps se dressaient, alors que la pièce sembla se refroidir de plusieurs degrés. Le corps entier du Joker se contracta et il demeura aussi immobile qu'une statue dans l’encadrement de la porte. A quel point cet homme est magnétique, s'interrogea la jeune femme, pour que ses émotions impactent jusqu'à l'air autour de lui ? 

— Stevie, Stevie, Stevie. Quel mauvais garçon, il va falloir le punir, oui, le punir. chantonna ce dernier au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence de plomb et son homme de main commença à bouger inconfortablement, incertain de savoir comment réagir. Bon ! s'exclama brusquement le Joker, il est temps de bouger. Dis aux garçons que nous partons.  
— Tout de suite patron. 

L'homme partit en courant et Ada se demanda s'il s'enfuyait loin de la colère évidente du mercuriel roi de Gotham, ou s'il se pressait afin de ne pas avoir à traiter avec les flics. Plus probablement, pour ces deux raisons à la fois. 

— Eh bien, poupée, on dirait qu'on va refaire un tour. Suis-moi. ordonna le Joker et la doctorante fit exactement cela lorsqu'il quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé qu'elle eut bien du mal à suivre. 

Il se retrouvèrent bientôt au rez-de-chaussée de l'entrepôt, juste à temps pour voir les hommes de main de ce dernier se précipiter dehors, les sacs remplis d'argent liquide à la main. Sans attendre, leur patron les suivit et, par extension, Ada fit de même. A peine eut-elle le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la camionnette qui démarra au quart de tour. La jeune femme dût s'accrocher fermement à la banquette sous elle pour ne pas tomber au sol, tant ils roulaient vite, à tel point qu'elle se demanda si le conducteur de la fourgonnette grillait tous les feux rouges. Ce n'était pas, selon Ada, le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçus. Finalement, après avoir roulé une dizaine de minutes, le Joker toqua fermement contre la paroi avant du véhicule et ce dernier se stoppa. Là, l'homme que tout Gotham craignait porta un regard intense sur la jeune femme avant d'exiger d'elle :

— Descend. 

Surprise, ou plutôt estomaquée de s'en sortir aussi facilement, Ada mit quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter. Elle se retrouva alors sur un trottoir d'une grande avenue passante et, une dernière fois, plongea son regard dans celui du Joker qui reprit la parole avant de clore la porte du véhicule derrière lui et que celui-ci ne redémarre. 

— A bientôt chaton. 

Puis, la jeune femme se retrouva seule. Elle réalisa alors quelque chose ; un espoir avait fleurit en elle. Était-ce mal de sa part de souhaiter que le criminel le plus infâme de la ville compte effectivement la revoir ? Probablement. Mais elle ne trouva pas en elle le soin de s'en soucier. A la place, elle chercha le nom de la rue où elle se trouvait avant d'appeler un taxi pour la reconduire chez elle. Elle n'eut alors qu'une seule pensée : quelle journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez-vous de Ada ? A-t-elle effectivement quelques vis de desserrées ? :D Je laisse ça à votre appréciation.  
> J'espère que mon portrait du Joker est ressemblant à la version de H.L. en tout cas je fais tout pour ! A très bientôt. 
> 
> XOXO  
> Alie - ChoiceorDestiny


	5. Aparté nocturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada retrouve goût à la vie et passe une nuit agitée.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent sans que Ada n'entende parler du Joker, c'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre et qu'elle avait imaginé, lors d'un rêve fiévreux, leur rencontre. Mais à quoi d'autre aurait elle dû s'attendre ? Aux informations, bien entendu, les journalistes parlaient de lui, théorisaient sur son emplacement, ses plans machiavéliques – leurs mots, pas ceux de la jeune femme – et où il frapperait ensuite, après son braquage de banque juste après son évasion. Ada trouvait toutes ces suppositions non seulement ridicules, mais surtout à côté de la plaque. Essayer de prévoir ce qu'allait faire la personnification du chaos était au delà de stupide. C'était vain. Le Joker ferait ce qu'il voudrait, quand il le voudrait et personne ne pourrait lui barrer la route. C'était aussi simple que ça. 

Pour sa part, Ada avait intégré le Human Sciences Department quelques jours seulement après sa rencontre à la fois avec le roi de Gotham et Evelyn Johnson. Elle était à présent étudiante de la prestigieuse université de la ville, en parcours de recherche et études sociologiques, à l'équivalent du niveau doctorat, appelé PhD. Elle avait fait valoir ses deux ans d'études précédentes et put reprendre son sujet de thèse mais avait également passé des épreuves et fait une présentation de ses mémoires devant un jury, une semaine avant d'intégrer l'université, afin d'obtenir l'équivalent d'une licence et d'un master valables aux États-Unis. Depuis, la jeune femme avait repris la recherche, dont elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui avait manqué avant de s'y remettre. Evelyn Johnson elle-même s'était portée volontaire pour être sa directrice de thèse, ou en tout cas son équivalent américain, impressionnée par la démonstration faite par Ada de ses mémoires et les notes qu'elle avait obtenues aux épreuves qu'elle avait passé. Les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées de nouveau ce jour-même pour faire le point sur l'avancée d'Ada et pour qu'Evelyn – car elle souhaitait que la brunette l'appelle ainsi – puisse l'aiguiller dans la bonne direction, mais également corriger ce qui selon elle mériterait d'être revu. L'étudiante avait pris de nombreuses notes lors de cette entrevue et arrivait enfin sur son palier, après une trentaine de minutes de route – toujours en taxi car la jeune femme n'avait pas le permis et pas de voiture de toute manière – remontée à bloc afin de revoir sa thèse en arrivant chez elle. 

A peine fut-elle dans son salon que Ada se délesta de son sac à dos, duquel elle extirpa ses notes, avant de se rendre à son bureau où elle alluma immédiatement son ordinateur portable pour se mettre à travailler. Elle y consacra de longues heures, et ne fut au fait que la soirée avait débutée que lorsque la luminosité devint insuffisante pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa séance de travail sans allumer la lumière. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle ne s'arrêta que pour manger sur le pouce, bien trop concentrée sur ses recherches, et ne réalisa que la nuit était bien entamée que lorsque ses yeux devinrent flous, l'empêchant de poursuivre ces dernières. La mort dans l'âme, mais avec un grand bâillement, Ada se résolut à aller se coucher. Elle vérifia que sa porte d'entrée était bien verrouillée, comme chaque soir, avant de se mettre au lit. En moins de cinq minutes, elle s'était endormie. 

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, désorientée et incapable de dire depuis combien de temps elle dormait. En jetant un œil sur son radio réveil, elle vit qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Elle n'était au lit que depuis trois heures et dormait généralement d'une traite, alors elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait réveillée. Puis, elle l'entendit. Comme un bruissement, non loin d'elle. Paniquée, et rendue aveugle par l'obscurité de sa chambre, la jeune femme fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa : elle alluma la lumière. Sous ses yeux embués par le sommeil se dévoila une silhouette familière et étrangère à la fois, assise sur le petit tabouret molletonné sur lequel Ada ne s'assoyait jamais et qu'elle n'avait acheté que pour qu'il lui serve de décoration. Un cri de terreur lui monta dans la gorge, mais la jeune femme l'avala immédiatement, ne laissant échapper qu'un petit hoquet étranglé. 

— Contente de me revoir chaton ? l'interrogea le Joker, le calme même, comme s'il n'était pas entré dans l'appartement de Ada par effraction au beau milieu de la nuit, lui faisant presque avoir une crise cardiaque.  
— Je... comment... comment es-tu rentré ?  
— Ta-tata, la gronda doucement le criminel tout en faisant un mouvement de métronome de l'index, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets.  
— Je croyais que tu étais un clown, répliqua la jeune femme sans réfléchir, encore sous le choc de sa présence et de son réveil brutal.

L'homme à la chevelure verte – qui, soit dit en passant, paraissait bien plus propre que lors de leur première rencontre – l'observa sans rien dire quelques interminables secondes avec une expression insondable gravée sur son visage peinturluré, avant de lui sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire glaçant, comme ceux dont il gratifiait sans doute ses victimes, ni même un sourire sardonique et simulé comme s'y attendait Ada, mais un vrai sourire, celui qu'il aurait pu adresser à son animal de compagnie préféré. 

— J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu es spéciale. ronronna le Joker à son attention, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, même s'il demeurait légèrement voûté et l'étudiante se demanda s'il l'était réellement ou bien s'il avait pour habitude d'arborer cette position afin de tromper ses ennemis sur ses capacités physiques.  
— Que veux-tu ? lui demanda finalement Ada, en quittant ses draps chauds pour se tenir debout à son tour, comprenant qu'elle était déjà désavantagé par son intrusion dans son appartement et que, si elle voulait inverser le rapport de force, elle devait mettre tous ses atouts de son côté. 

Immédiatement, les yeux du Joker se posèrent sur ses seins imposants, dont les mamelons transparaissaient au travers de son pyjama blanc dû à la différence de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de son lit. Ada n'avait jamais autant regretté de n'avoir pas besoin de chauffer excessivement son appartement pour s'y sentir bien – mais était-ce vraiment de la gêne qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ? En tout cas, rougissante, la jeune femme se saisit de sa robe de chambre qui n'attendait qu'elle au pied de son lit et s’emmitoufla dedans pour échapper au regard intense de son visiteur impromptu. Non qu'il y ait quelque chose d'agréable à voir, grommela intérieurement la jeune femme, consciente qu'avec ses 25 kilos en trop, ses vergetures, sa cellulite, son visage un tant soit peu agréable mais surtout banal et le léger double menton qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cacher si elle ne tenait pas la tête bien droite, elle était loin d'être un piège à homme. 

— Je me demande bien ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête, s'interrogea à voix haute le Joker, en tapotant la tempe de Ada du bout d'un doigt, plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'était un instant auparavant. 

Elle ne l'avait même pas senti bouger. 

— Je me demande comment tu as trouvé mon adresse.  
— Hum, ça, c'était un mensonge mais comme c'est ta première infraction, je vais la laisser glisser. lui répondit son interlocuteur, son regard soudain noirci avant de se racler la gorge, comme pour dissiper l'ombre sur son visage et celle qui planait au dessus de lui, et de poursuivre. Pour répondre à ta question, disons simplement que j'ai des... contacts, qui m'ont un peu aidé à te retrouver. 

Ada acquiesça. Elle s'en était douté, mais c'était une chose de l'extrapoler et une autre de l'entendre de ses lèvres. 

— Tu ne m'as jamais répondu, que veux-tu ?  
— Eh bien, Ada, la vraie question est que veux-tu, toi ? lui susurra le Joker en éloignant une mèche des cheveux de la jeune femme de son visage, pour la coincer derrière son oreille.  
— Comment ça ? rétorqua l'étudiante, confuse et troublée par la proximité de ce dernier.  
— Disons simplement que depuis que j'ai t'ai rencontré j'ai, euh, beaucoup pensé à toi. lui avoua le Joker avant de commencer à tourner autour d'elle, tel un lion encerclant sa proie. Et j'ai réalisé que tu ferais une excellente partenaire dans le crime, conclut-il avant de se stopper en face d'elle.  
— Mais, je ne suis pas une criminelle. lui répondit Ada, avec l'accent de celle qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un marasme de confusion.  
— Moi non plus, s'exclama son interlocuteur avec un sourire de cheshire sur le visage, je dirai plutôt que je suis...  
— Un agent du chaos, l'interrompit la jeune femme et un éclair de surprise traversa le regard du roi de Gotham, avant qu'une expression de profonde satisfaction ne s'installe sur ses traits.  
— Et, voilà exactement pourquoi je pense que tu es parfaite pour remplir ce rôle. 

Les conversations avec cet homme s'avéraient être un véritable casse-tête, c'était des énigmes sur des devinettes et Ada commençait sérieusement à avoir un mal de tête en plus de la fatigue qui la rattrapait. 

— Quel rôle ? le questionna-t-elle malgré tout, trop curieuse pour son propre bien.  
— Tu le sauras en temps et en heure chaton. répliqua le Joker, aussi cryptique que possible. Maintenant il est temps de te mettre au lit ! Hop, hop, hop ! Tu ne veux quand même pas être fatiguée demain pour bosser sur ta thèse, si ? 

A ce stade, Ada n'était pas surprise qu'il en sache autant sur elle. En toute connaissance de cause, il avait très bien pu parcourir ses affaires pendant qu'elle dormait encore pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle ne savait pas si ça la rassurait ou au contraire si cette éventualité était pire que celle où quelqu'un d'autre avait toutes ces informations sur elle, prêtes à l'emploi. A cette pensée, elle frissonna. C'était définitivement pire dans le deuxième cas. 

— Très bien, concéda la jeune femme, mais il faut que tu sortes de mon appartement avant.  
— Oki-doki ! 

Et, sur cette expression enfantine, le Joker se détourna d'elle pour se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. Ada la suivit de près et le laissa sortir de son appartement, avant de s'approcher de la porte pour la refermer derrière lui. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire exactement cela, il mit un pied en travers de cette dernière et Ada fut confrontée à son regard, orageux. 

— N'essaie pas de me fuir chaton, tu n'aimeras pas les conséquences si tu le fais. la prévint-il, on ne peut plus sérieux et Ada déglutit.  
— Je ne le ferai pas. promit-elle alors, réalisant dans le même temps qu'elle n'y avait même pas songé.  
— C'est ma fille, la félicita le Joker avant de lui tapoter la tête comme à une enfant et de partir dans le couloir en sifflotant. 

Ada referma lentement la porte derrière lui, avant de s'affaisser contre elle et de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux. Puis, elle respira. Elle respira simplement. Une seule pensée tournoyait dans sa tête à cet instant, comme un disque rayé.

Cet homme la faisait vibrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette deuxième rencontre entre J et Ada ? :)  
> La suite au prochain épisode !
> 
> XOXO  
> Alie - ChoiceorDestiny


	6. Tu as besoin d'un tueur ma fille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada fait un peu d'introspection.

Le lendemain matin arriva sans crier gare et, bien qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendormie suite à la visite du Joker, Ada se sentait malgré tout pleine d'une énergie nerveuse qui l'empêcha de faire la grasse matinée pour essayer de rattraper ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sommeil. Alors, après avoir avalé un demi litre de café, la jeune femme se mit derrière son ordinateur et reprit ses recherches là où elle s'étaient arrêtées la veille. Mais, rapidement, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle commença à surfer sur le net à la recherche de tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre sur son visiteur de la nuit. Évidemment, elle ne trouva que peu de choses. Le Joker était un mystère. Ada était persuadée que personne au monde ne connaissait vraiment cet homme complexe et c'était bien l'une des choses qui le rendait fascinant aux yeux de l'étudiante. 

Agacée de ne pouvoir sortir le Joker de sa tête Ada referma presque violemment son ordinateur portable et décida que le mieux était encore de s'adonner à sa seconde passion derrière l'étude des comportements humains : le dessin. En effet, celui-ci lui permettait toujours de se vider l'esprit. Alors elle se saisit de son carnet à croquis et commença à esquisser. Toutefois, elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle avait commencé à tracer les contours d'un visage qui lui devenait de plus en plus familier et sa main se stoppa au dessus du papier. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité totale, la jeune femme poussa un soupir vaincu et poursuivit son dessin, réalisant qu'il était vain d'essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à son visiteur de la nuit. C'était d'ailleurs très probablement ce que ce dernier escomptait en entrant par effraction dans son appartement avant l'aube. L'homme n'était rien sinon un manipulateur et Ada n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait fait son apparition juste pour qu'elle pense à lui, qu'elle devienne obsédée par lui. Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'était que la jeune femme avait pleinement conscience du petit jeu auquel s'adonnait le Joker, mais fonçait tête baissée et les yeux grands ouverts dans son emprise. Soit elle était idiote, soit elle avait un sérieux problème mental. Et, comme elle se considérait plutôt intelligente, c'était probablement la deuxième option. 

Vaincue, la doctorante poursuivit son esquisse jusqu'à ce que le visage de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées soit couché sur papier. De façon surprenante, pour une fois, Ada ne trouva que peu à redire à son œuvre. Elle réalisa également que de s'être permis de céder à son obsession avait paradoxalement fait en sorte que cette dernière soit moins... dévorante. Quand elle jeta un œil sur son horloge, accrochée dans son salon derrière elle, elle constata avec surprise qu'il était déjà midi passé. Avait-elle vraiment dessiné pendant cinq heures d'affilée ? Apparemment, ça expliquait sans doute la satisfaction qu'elle éprouvait en regardant son esquisse ; elle n'avait jamais mis autant de temps pour terminer un dessin auparavant, ni n'y avait-elle mis une telle application. 

Le ventre de Ada grogna soudainement, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et elle abandonna son carnet ouvert sur son bureau pour aller se nourrir. Elle décida de manger devant les informations et apprit que tous les prisonniers échappés d'Arkham avaient retrouvé leur chambre capitonnée, hormis l'ancien psychiatre devenu criminel Jonathan Crane et, de toute évidence, le Joker. Le couvre-feu instauré depuis l'évasion massive de l'asile de Gotham était, par ailleurs, levé le soir-même. Étouffant un bâillement, Ada fut rattrapée par la fatigue avant même qu'il ne soit 13 heures et décida qu'une sieste était en ordre. Alors, elle éteignit son téléviseur et se dirigea vers son lit sur lequel elle s'effondra. En moins de cinq minutes, elle s'était endormie. Ses rêves, sans surprise, mirent en scène un homme captivant 

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla cette fois-ci, elle le fit en douceur et habitée d'une langueur extrêmement satisfaisante. En jetant un regard sur son radio réveil, elle constata qu'elle avait dormi plus de cinq heures, et que le début de soirée avait déjà débuté. Quand elle se redressa sur ses draps, elle posa immédiatement son regard sur son tabouret dans le coin de sa chambre, comme si elle s'attendait à trouver le Joker là, à nouveau. Mais, bien évidemment, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Ada enferma profondément en elle la déception qu'elle ressentit à cette réalisation, là où elle gardait captifs tous les sentiments qu'elle se refusait à analyser et ferma à clefs cette fosse sans fond. Puis, l'esprit plus clair qu'il ne l'avait été dans la matinée, la jeune femme quitta son lit et, après avoir pris un léger goûter, se remit à travailler sur sa thèse. Malgré tout, elle garda ouvert son carnet à la page de son dessin du Joker et se retrouva à y jeter des coups d’œil récurrents tout en travaillant.

Quand, deux heures de travail acharné plus tard, la jeune femme se décida à s'arrêter, se fut pour porter toute son attention sur le portrait qu'elle avait dessiné. Distraitement, elle se mit à tracer du bout de l'index les lignes du visage du Joker, songeuse. Cet homme faisait naître en elle des émotions et des envies longtemps refoulées, qu'elle ignorait comment savoir gérer. Ada avait toujours eu conscience d'être différente des autres, savait qu'elle possédait une part d'ombre ardente, mais avait toujours refusé de s'attarder sur elle, à tel point qu'elle l'avait enfouie si profondément dans son être que cette dernière ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour. Mais, telle une bête enchaînée et maltraitée, gardée dans l'obscurité depuis toujours, cette dernière parvenait parfois à se libérer de sa cage et à enfoncer vicieusement ses crocs et ses griffes dans la psyché de la jeune femme pour se venger du mauvais traitement qui lui était infligé. Dans ces moments là, Ada n'avait d'autre choix que de reconnaître ses ténèbres. Mais jamais elle ne les avait complètement embrassées. Toujours, elle était parvenue à remettre la bête en cage, à l'enchaîner. Elle le faisait en premier lieu par peur, car elle se connaissait aussi bien qu'un être humain puisse se connaître, et qu'elle savait la profondeur et la densité de la noirceur en elle. 

Elle savait tout le mal que cette obscurité pouvait provoquer si il lui était permis de se déchaîner. Et, bien entendu, cela l'effrayait. Pas tant pour ce qu'elle représentait que parce qu'elle n'était pas socialement acceptable, pas humainement compréhensible. Sauf, peut-être, par ceux qui lui ressemblaient. Et elle savait qu'ils existaient. Ceux que la société dans son ensemble appelaient des monstres. Et cela expliquait pourquoi, en second lieu, Ada n'avait jamais pu pleinement accepter ce qu'elle était. Car cela aurait creusé un fossé entre ses parents – ses parents si aimants – et elle à tout jamais. Ils n'auraient pas compris son attraction pour le danger, sa fascination pour la violence, son appétence pour le nihilisme le plus débridé. Inévitablement, ils auraient fini par la rejeter, par cesser de l'aimer. 

Alors, Ada s'était tut toute sa vie. Elle avait enfoui en elle ses ténèbres, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci deviennent imperceptibles pour les autres. Elle était un loup qui se déguisait en mouton. Et cela lui avait convenu, pendant un temps. Elle jugeait qu'elle avait plus à perdre qu'à gagner à ignorer toute une partie d'elle-même. Mais, à présent que ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, qu'est-ce qui la retenait d'embrasser cette dernière pleinement, si ce n'était la peur ridicule de la perception d'elle que pourraient avoir les autres, la société ? Rien, en réalité. Et pourtant... pourtant, après si longtemps à se cacher, à faire semblant d'être ce qu'elle n'était pas, elle se retrouvait démunie quant à la marche à suivre pour se libérer du carcan dans lequel elle s'était elle-même enfermée. Mais elle soupçonnait fortement que l'homme qu'elle avait récemment rencontré pouvait l'y aider. Le tout était de savoir à présent, si c'était bien ce qu'elle souhaitait. 

Soudain, focalisée sur l'image fixe de l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées, Ada sentit qu'elle avait commencé à mouiller. Immédiatement, elle se tortilla sur sa chaise de bureau, avant de se mettre à grogner d'agacement. Évidemment, en plus d'être obsédée par lui, il fallait qu'il l'excite maintenant. Ada n'était pas inconnue à l'excitation sexuelle, bien qu'elle était toujours vierge à 25 ans, mais jamais elle n'avait eu une réaction aussi viscérale à la pensée d'un homme. En effet, pas même la jeune femme n'avait-elle réellement embrassé quiconque de toute sa vie, hormis un certain Antoine lorsqu'elle était au collège, et l'expérience – aussi minime fut-elle – l'avait laissée plus qu'insatisfaite. Cela ne signifiait pas que la jeune femme était une nonne pour autant, ou qu'elle n'avait pas de libido, bien au contraire. 

Elle trouvait certains hommes attirants, consommait du porno et se masturbait souvent. Mais jamais elle ne s'était engagée dans une relation, ne serait-ce qu'une relation purement charnelle. Elle n'avait pourtant pas manqué d'occasions. Tout du moins, à l'époque où elle n'était pas en surpoids et donc, en conséquence, pas en dehors des canons de beauté du XXIe siècle et qu'elle avait conscience de posséder un certain pouvoir de séduction. Mais toutes ces occasions manquées, avait-elle mis du temps à le réaliser, n'étaient pas purement dues à ses insécurités. Non, c'était bien au delà de ça. Ada recherchait inconsciemment un type d'homme spécifique. Un homme capable d'accepter, de comprendre et d'aimer ses ténèbres parce que lui-même possédait sa propre bête enragée, sa terriblement belle obscurité. Elle avait mis longtemps à se l'avouer, et elle n'était pas encore sûre d'être capable de l'accepter, mais à présent qu'elle en avait conscience plus rien ne pouvait retirer cette certitude de son esprit. Et cette dernière était on ne peut plus limpide :

Tu as besoin d'un tueur ma fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette plongée dans la psyché de Ada ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez l'impression de mieux la connaître maintenant ! :D 
> 
> XOXO  
> Alie - ChoiceorDestiny


	7. Bonne action, terribles conséquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada décide d'aller se défouler et le regrette assez vite.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ada en avait assez. Assez de se demander si et quand le Joker ferait sa réapparition. Assez de penser à lui continuellement. Assez de ne pas être capable de se concentrer correctement. Et, par dessus tout, assez de mouiller dès qu'elle pensait à ses yeux, son sourire, et même son putain de rire. Alors, elle prit une décision radicale : elle allait sortir en boîte, se défouler un bon coup et pendant quelques heures au moins, reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et de son corps. Forte de cette décision, elle avait cherché sur internet la boîte de nuit la plus populaire de Gotham et décidé de s'y rendre le soir-même. Non pas que Ada était une grande fan de ces endroits, elle n'y avait été que rarement et toujours contrainte et forcée par quelques amis, mais elle aimait s'enivrer – jamais trop néanmoins – et adorait danser. Ce qu'elle appréciait moins était l'attention indésirable qu'elle pouvait attirer, et la foule, toujours beaucoup trop dense à son goût. Malgré tout, elle ne voyait pas de quel autre échappatoire dont elle disposait pour vraiment se vider la tête. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains, enfila une tenue propice à ce genre de sortie ; ni trop révélatrice, ni trop conservatrice et appela un taxi. 

Durant le trajet, Ada envisagea sérieusement de demander à son chauffeur de faire demi-tour, mais résista à cette pulsion motivée par la peur de sortir de sa zone de confort. Elle pouvait faire ça, elle devait faire ça. Autrement, elle risquait de devenir dingue, enfermée chez elle à penser à lui, encore et encore. La jeune femme avait toujours été un brin obsessionnelle, mais sa focalisation sur le Joker atteignait un tout autre niveau de malsain. Alors, elle ne dit rien et lorsqu'elle quitta le taxi sa résolution était de fer. Elle alla se mettre dans la file qui patientait devant l'entrée de l'établissement et attendit à son tour. Elle se rendit compte rapidement qu'elle ne s'était pas vêtue assez chaudement lorsque des frissons dus à la fraîcheur du milieu de soirée commencèrent à la secouer, mais heureusement, elle fut bientôt au devant de la file et put pénétrer dans la boîte de nuit. 

Arrivée là, elle fut agressée par une musique techno assourdissante et des néons de toutes les couleurs par dizaines qui, si elle s'était avérée épileptique, lui auraient posé un gros problème. Par chance, elle ne l'était pas. A peine fut-elle à l'intérieur de l'établissement qu'elle chercha le bar des yeux dans la foule compacte et finit par le trouver après deux minutes de recherche visuelle intensive. Elle s'en approcha avec difficulté, obligée de se frayer un chemin dans la masse de corps qui l'entourait mais arriva finalement à atteindre son objectif. Là, elle dut patienter de nouveau le temps qu'un barman la repère et elle lui commanda la première boisson alcoolisée qui lui passa par l'esprit. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de courage liquide avant de s'approcher de la piste de danse. Elle but son verre, puis les deux suivants sans précipitation, laissant l'alcool imprégner son sang jusqu'à commencer à perdre ses inhibitions. 

Quand elle se sentit prête, elle se dirigea à pas mesurés vers le dancefloor pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre – quelle idée elle avait eu de mettre des talons ? - et quand elle y fut, elle commença à se déhancher sur la musique qui lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus agréable maintenant qu'elle était délicieusement pompette. Elle dansa sans s'arrêter pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à sentir les effets de l'alcool commencer à se dissiper et décida de retourner au bar s'enivrer un peu plus. Là, elle trouva miraculeusement un tabouret de libre et s'écroula dessus sans la moindre grâce, avant d'essayer d'attirer l'attention d'un barman. Voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle se résolut à attendre son tour et pour passer le temps, survola du regard le bar dans son ensemble. Elle n'y prêta pas attention immédiatement, sous l'effet de l'alcool qui parcourait son sang, mais elle vit soudain deux hommes entourer une jeune fille de l'autre côté du bar. L'un lui parlait, la distrayant, tandis que le second versait dans son verre ce que Ada comprit immédiatement être la drogue du viol. Avant même de l'avoir réalisé, elle était debout et bravait la foule pour venir en aide à la blonde. Peu de choses dans ce monde dégoûtaient l'étudiante plus que les violeurs. Elle finit par atteindre les deux hommes et la fille, dont elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était à peine sortie de l’adolescence, et improvisa. 

— Kelly ! Lança-t-elle en direction de l'inconnue. Tu es là je t'ai cherchée partout ! Viens on retourne danser !  
— Je ne te connais pas et je ne m'appelle pas Kelly, lui rétorqua la jeune fille sur le ton de la confusion et les deux hommes se détournèrent d'elle pour regarder Ada, suspicieux. 

Cette dernière jeta un œil sur le verre contaminé et constata avec soulagement qu'il était encore plein. La blonde n'y avait pas touché. Malheureusement, son coup d’œil dû être beaucoup moins subtil qu'elle ne le crût, car les deux hommes se tendirent et lui jetèrent soudain des regards meurtriers. 

— Enfin Kelly c'est moi, Ada ! Viens je te dis, on va s'amuser !  
— Tu te trompes de personne. lui répondit l'un des deux hommes, le plus proche d'elle, avant de saisir son bras dans une poigne de fer de laquelle elle essaya immédiatement de se dégager, sans succès.  
— Oui, tu devrais retourner danser toute seule. 

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de cette manière, Ada changea de tactique.  
— Ils ont mis de la drogue dans ton verre ! Ce sont des violeurs ! s'écria-t-elle en direction de l'autre fille qui paniqua immédiatement et sauta de son tabouret de bar avant de s'éloigner aussi vite qu'elle le put des deux hommes.  
— Espèce de salope, on va te montrer ce qu'on fait aux mouchardes ! 

Celui qui tenait Ada resserra encore sa prise sur elle, à tel point qu'elle grimaça de douleur et sut instinctivement qu'un gros bleu ornerait son bras quelques heures plus tard. Puis, son agresseur jeta un regard à son complice qui hocha la tête et tous les deux se détournèrent de la jeune femme qui fut obligée de les suivre, toujours prisonnière de la poigne du plus petit et trapu d'entre eux. Elle commença à sérieusement paniquer en voyant un barman quitter son poste et leur ouvrir le passage jusqu'à une porte dérobée, qui permettait de quitter la boîte sans être vu. Ada se débattit alors comme une bougresse mais rien n'y fit, la prise que le violeur avait sur son bras était mortelle. Quand ils furent tous les trois à l'air libre, dans une ruelle déserte, Ada hurla qu'on vienne la secourir mais celui qui la maintenant la projeta violemment contre le mur derrière elle, l’assommant à moitié. 

— Alors comme ça tu as voulu jouer à l'héroïne hein ? la nargua le plus grand des deux hommes en s'approchant d'elle – non pas qu'elle l'entendit au travers du bourdonnement qui emplissait ses oreilles, à moitié sonnée – avant de déchirer en deux son pull cache-cœur comme s'il était fait de papier.  
— Regarde ces seins mec ! s'extasia celui qui avait traîné Ada jusqu'en dehors de la boîte. On a gagné au change ! 

La concernée sursauta violemment, reprenant conscience de son environnement et de sa situation si vite qu'elle en eut le vertige et la nausée. Elle allait se faire violer et probablement tuer. Quand elle eut cette réalisation, elle recommença à se débattre, elle hurla à nouveau, mordit de toutes ses forces les mains qui tentaient de la faire taire jusqu'à recevoir une gifle si violente quand elle tomba au sol. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps. L'un des deux violeurs la releva séance tenante avant de la projeter de nouveau contre le mur crasseux de la ruelle étroite, face contre lui et s'attaqua à son pantalon. A ce stade, Ada pleurait de grosses larmes de douleur, de colère et de terreur, mais elle refusait de s'abaisser à émettre une quelconque supplication. Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir et ne se déshonorerait pas de la sorte. Soudain, alors qu'elle sentit l'air froid de la nuit lui lécher le haut des fesses, la jeune femme entendit la porte de la boîte de nuit non loin d'elle s'ouvrir violemment et un instant plus tard, le poids qui la maintenait en place contre la paroi disparut. Ada s'écroula instantanément au sol et se recroquevilla en boule, pleurant silencieusement. 

— Ne les tue pas ! s'exclama une voix masculine à destination d'une autre personne, après que des bruits de lutte, des grognement de douleur et des insultes aient fusé pendant quelques minutes. Le patron les voudra vivants ! 

L'autre personne dû acquiescer car Ada n'entendit aucun coup de feu être tiré, ni aucun râle ou gargouillement de douleur s’élever dans les airs, signifiant la mort de ses agresseurs. Même si la menace semblait être passée, la jeune femme resta prostrée au sol, essayant de se rendre le plus invisible possible. 

— Putain, jura l'un des sauveurs de l'étudiante, le patron va être furieux.  
— Il le sera encore plus si tu la laisses une seconde de plus couchée par terre ! le réprimanda l'homme qui avait parlé plus tôt et Ada sentit soudain que quelqu'un la soulevait. 

Elle se mit à se débattre, faiblement car toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonnée, mais bientôt se retrouva portée comme une mariée, dans une étreinte chaleureuse. 

— Chut, chut. lui chuchota celui qui la portait pour la calmer. Tout va bien maintenant. On va t'amener au patron. 

Ada n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur qui pouvait bien être le patron dont il parlait, car elle s'évanouit immédiatement, le choc émotionnel et les blessures qu'elle portait sur son corps trop difficiles à supporter éveillée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors... ça n'a pas été aisé ni agréable à écrire. Mais j'espère malgré tout que vous appréciez toujours mon histoire. 
> 
> XOXO  
> Alie - ChoiceorDestiny


	8. Quand un mouton devient loup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les suites de l'agression de Ada.

Lorsque Ada reprit conscience, elle eut l'impression d'être passée sous un camion. Son corps tout entier lui faisait mal, même son cuir chevelu était sensible. Elle fut désorientée un long moment, aveuglée par une lumière vive et agressive qui pendait au plafond de la pièce grise et nue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle sentit qu'elle était couchée sur une surface molle, apparemment un matelas posé contre un sol bétonné, mais en dehors de ça elle ne savait rien. Ni ou elle était, ni comment elle était arrivée là. Puis, alors qu'elle regagnait peu à peu la conscience, ses souvenirs refirent surface. Elle revit ses agresseurs, se rappela des coups qu'ils lui avaient porté, se remémora l'érection du malade qui l'avait plaquée contre le mur et s'était pressé contre elle, s'apprêtant à la violer. Un haut-le-cœur remonta dans l’œsophage de la jeune femme, qui se redressa précipitamment et se pencha sur le côté du matelas pour vomir. Seule de la bile passa la barrière de ses lèvres, lui brûlant la gorge au passage. 

— Là, là. Laisse tout sortir. l'enjoignit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien à présent, avec une tendresse qu'elle ne savait que son propriétaire possédait. 

Puis, Ada sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids d'un autre corps que le sien et une grande main chaude et rêche se posa sur son dos nu pour le caresser doucement. Cela lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle ne portait rien en dehors de son soutien-gorge et elle tressaillit sous ce contact. Mais, loin d'être peiné de sa réaction, le Joker – car c'était bien lui, la doctorante n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour s'en assurer – ne fit qu'accentuer la pression de sa paume contre son épiderme. Il fallut à Ada quelques minutes avant d'être certaine de pouvoir se redresser, la bile ayant reflué vers son estomac et alors, seulement, elle fit face au roi de Gotham. Ses yeux, troubles de larmes non versées, furent immédiatement happés par ceux de ce dernier, qui l'observait avec une intensité sans commune mesure et avec sur le visage une expression que la jeune femme n'aurait su nommer. 

— Tu te sens mieux ? l'interrogea le Joker en se passant la langue sur les lèvres à deux reprises et l'étudiante ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête en réponse, avant de frissonner violemment. Tu as froid. nota son interlocuteur, tout en se relevant.

Puis il enleva sa cravate verte, commença à défaire les boutons de son gilet de costume jaune, dont il se débarrassa rapidement, avant de laisser tomber ses bretelles violettes et de commencer à ouvrir sa chemise assortie à sa cravate, qui ornait à présent le sol. A ce stade, les couleurs criardes dont il se vêtait toujours ne surprenaient plus la brunette. Cette dernière le regarda faire sans comprendre, mais sans inquiétude particulière. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle songea qu'elle devrait paniquer de voir un homme se déshabiller devant elle après ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait, instinctivement, que le Joker était peut-être un psychopathe mais en rien un agresseur sexuel. Et, effectivement, une fois qu'il fut torse nu, il tendit à la jeune femme sa chemise dont elle s'empara en le remerciant du bout des lèvres, avant de s'en couvrir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle noua le dernier boutons de celle-ci qu'elle releva la tête et laissa son regard vagabonder sur la chair légèrement halée – qui tranchait avec la pâleur du maquillage blanc qui recouvrait le visage du clown –, tonique et finement musclée, recouverte de toutes sortes de cicatrices, dévoilée devant elle. Le Joker, de façon surprenante, la laissa absorber la vue qu'il lui offrait sans faire la moindre remarque caustique ou grivoise et, lorsque les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent de nouveau les siens, ce fut pour y voir des pupilles dilatées à l'extrême et, aurait-elle osé le mettre en mots, une faim ardente. Ada frissonna de nouveau, mais pas de froid. 

— Allez ma chérie, viens, on a du travail devant nous. l'invita l'homme que tout Gotham craignait en lui tendant une main aux ongles trop longs et tâchée de maquillage dont elle se saisit par automatisme.  
— Du travail ? l'interrogea Ada, la voix rauque d'avoir trop sangloté, une fois remise sur ses pieds.

Le Joker esquissa un sourire mauvais, ses yeux prirent une teinte plus sombre et en eux, la jeune femme y lut tout de la violence qui l'habitait et dont il était capable. Malgré cette prise de conscience, pas la moindre frayeur ne s'éveilla dans son cœur. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence elle se sentait au contraire calme, centrée. L'homme à la crinière verte n'élabora pas son propos et posa simplement une main contre le bas du dos de la jeune femme pour la guider hors de la pièce. Mais, avant d'en sortir, il attrapa sa veste de costume pourpre posée sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment pour s'en couvrir et échapper quelque peu à la fraîcheur de la nuit d'automne. Ada découvrit rapidement que, à nouveau, elle se trouvait dans un entrepôt pas si abandonné qu'il en avait l'air au premier abord. Quand ils atteignirent le fond de ce dernier, le Joker souleva une trappe en métal au milieu du béton, dévoilant au regard de l'étudiante des escaliers éclairés de loupiotes qui descendaient sous terre. Incertaine, la brune jeta un regard au roi de Gotham et ce dernier lui fit signe de descendre. Alors, Ada s'exécuta. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle attendit que son accompagnateur la rejoigne et lui montre le chemin, ce qu'il fit. La doctorante se rendit compte que le sous-sol était beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et ils prirent suffisamment de détours pour qu'elle en perde le sens de l'orientation. C'était un vrai dédale. Mais, finalement le Joker pénétra dans une pièce où se trouvaient cinq hommes qui en encerclaient deux autres, qui avaient visiblement subit un passage à tabac sévère. Ada les aurait reconnu n'importe où. 

— Chaton, je te présente Ted. Et voici son ami, Harry. gazouilla le criminel le plus infâme de Gotham, comme s'il présentait son groupe d'amis à une nouvelle connaissance. Dites bonjour les garçons ! 

Les deux hommes s'agitèrent sur les chaises sur lesquelles ils étaient assis et saucissonnés. Ils tentèrent de parler – plus probablement, d'émettre des supplications – au travers de leurs baillons de scotch, sans qu'aucun autre son que des geignements étouffés ne parviennent aux oreilles de Ada. Dans leurs yeux, réalisa la jeune femme, ne se reflétait qu'une terreur viscérale. Elle adorait ça. 

— Et vous connaissez Ada bien sûr. poursuivit le Joker tout en s'approchant d'eux d'un pas lent et chaloupé, presque sautillant.

Puis, quand il fut à quelques centimètres d'eux, il agrippa une grosse poignée de cheveux du premier violeur à sa portée pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, si vite que la jeune femme ne l'avait quasiment pas vu bouger. Tout le charme qu'il avait déployé jusque-là s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde et l'air sembla se refroidir tout aussi brutalement. Les yeux maintenant complètement noirs, le Joker regarda en direction de Ada avant de relâcher sa prise sur son captif, qui geint pitoyablement et se mit à pleurer. 

— Maintenant que tout le monde a été présenté, venons-en aux faits. Approche chaton. 

Bien que le ton employé par le Joker ait été invitant, la jeune femme savait reconnaître une injonction quand elle en entendait une. Alors, elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à se tenir à ses côtés, face à ses deux agresseurs. 

— Voyez, nous avons un problème. Que vous soyez des détritus qui entachent la surface de la terre ne me dérange pas en soi, bien que votre notion du plaisir soit tout à fait répugnante, non, non, non. Le problème ici, c'est avec qui vous avez essayé de jouer. Cette ravissante jeune femme que vous voyez là, eh bien, comment le dire pour que vos cerveaux atrophiés le comprennent hum ? Oh, je sais ! Elle est à moi. grogna le roi de Gotham, en montrant les dents comme un chien enragé et un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ada. 

Elle eut la prise de conscience fulgurante qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie qu'un homme prononce ces mots à son propos. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'ils signifiaient pour le Joker exactement, mais elle ne pouvait nier l'attractivité qu'ils avaient sur elle. 

— Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été très partageur. reprit ce dernier, sur le ton du badinage, comme s'il pouvait monologuer sans fin. Mes jouets sont mes jouets. Je ne les prête pas. Et vous... oh, vous, vous avez tenté de souiller mon Ada !

Fini la conversation doucereuse, presque amicale, le Joker hurlait chaque mot à présent, comme si le volume de sa voix reflétait l'intensité de ses émotions. La brunette était absolument flattée par cette perte de contrôle. Puis, après s'être passé la main dans ses boucles hirsutes pour les ramener à l'arrière de son visage et s'être intensément léché les lèvres, l'infâme criminel claqua des doigts en direction de ses sbires et l'un d'eux, un blond trapus agréable à regarder, s'avança jusqu'à son patron et lui tendit un énorme couteau de facture militaire, avant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Ada réalisa que l'homme ne l'avait pas regardée un instant en passant devant elle, et que ses comparses gardaient leurs yeux loin d'elle également. Une émotion chaleureuse fleurit dans son ventre quand elle comprit que le Joker avait sans aucun doute rendu clair qu'elle était intouchable et que même leurs regards ne pouvaient se poser sur elle. Soudain, ce dernier se détourna des deux captifs et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il la regarda longuement et, sans dire un mot, lui tendit sa lame. 

— Je... je ne peux pas. chuchota l'étudiante en comprenant sa volonté, mais sa négation sonnait au mieux pathétique.  
— Oh chérie, bien sûr que tu peux. l'encouragea le roi de Gotham. Il y a tellement d'obscurité derrière ces jolis yeux, et je sais que tu en es consciente.  
— Mais, je n'ai jamais-  
— Tué ? l'interrompit le Joker. Il y a une première fois à tout chaton. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en es pas capable, nous savons tous les deux que ce serait un mensonge. Je te vois, Ada. Tout de toi, tout du monstre magnifique et terrible que tu gardes en cage. Il est temps à présent de le, euh, libérer. 

La concernée fouilla les yeux de son interlocuteur à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su nommer, et elle dût le trouver car elle s'empara du couteau d'une main ferme et assurée. Le sourire fier que lui adressa le Joker aurait pu illuminer tout Gotham. Un instant plus tard, alors qu'elle tournait son attention vers les deux violeurs, l'un d'eux - Ted ? - en croisant son regard perdit l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa vessie et la jeune femme en ressentit une immense satisfaction. Elle voulait qu'ils aient peur d'elle, de ce qu'elle était, de ce dont elle était capable. A cet instant, elle se dévêtait de sa peau de mouton, de son humanité. 

Ada ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et laissa ses ténèbres longtemps enfouies la submerger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, que pensez-vous que Ada va faire subir à ces messieurs ? Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre !
> 
> XOXO  
> Alie - ChoiceorDestiny


End file.
